Strictly Science
by ravenalexandra1616
Summary: A year before he joined the avengers,while in his lab studying his vibrainium sample, Hank Pym hears a small voice in the room, with his helmet. There he finds Serenity, a young woman with an interesting past. A friendship should bloom between them. Will there be more? Copyright to Marvel and Disney XD. I claim nothing but my OC Serenity.
1. A Surprise in the Dark

Strictly Science-Chapter 1

Serenity

For a moment I saw all my life flash before my eyes; I was fighting so hard for my life. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't stay awake anymore. Tears starting to shed as I was fading, praying that I would get out of this fix.

Hank

The qualities of vibranium were so time consuming to understand. I had worked all through the night to figure out this amazing material; by the time I was aware how much time had passed, the sun was just starting to peak pass New York skyscrapers. The ants around me, benefit of being Ant Man, were good help, considering it was easy for them to get a better and closer view of the vibranium sample I collected from Wakanda.

Just before I was going to analyze the hours of research I conducted, one ant was trying to spread peculiar news that finally reached me. It started to peak my interest when it spoke of soft crying in a distance of unknown origin. Instead of just asking, I simply amplify the sound radius for my helmet to pick up far away sounds. I almost couldn't believe it myself when very small but clear sobbing rang into my ears. At the same time the range of sounds came from inside the same room I was working in.

Just as I was about to explore a little for the source, the cries quickly transformed to feminine shrieks. Someone was in trouble and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I got out of my chair and used my helmet to help figure out where exactly the ruckus was coming from. There was screaming and yelling and crying for help; all I could hear was the voice, but it sounded like there was fighting occurring very close by.

The closer I inched to the opposite side of the wall, the louder the voice rang through the helmet. When instincts told me I was close enough my standing position dissolved to crawling and kept my eyes peeled to the floor, like I knew somehow what I was doing. I didn't need the helmet to hear how loud the last exclamation was.

I searched and searched for the source of the noise. I was seconds away from giving up when some staggering but swift movement motioned in the corner of my eye. As soon as I turned in that direction, the shrieks grew louder but the lengths fell short again and again until silence filled the area, causing panic to run through my system. I looked closer towards the wall and nearly lost my balance at what I saw.

There was a medium sized tarantula moving closer and closer the wall; it was probably one of the neighbor's pet. Strange, but it wasn't the spider per say that caught my attention. There, nearly a centimeter away from the arachnid, was a little woman roughly three or four inches tall, completely unconscious.

I would have been marveled as a scientist if how badly she was injured hadn't consumed my thoughts. I rapidly stumbled to my feet and ran to get a jar from my desk and slide back to my kneeling position before anymore damage could ensue. She wasn't moving and she was losing blood by the moment. I had to move quickly if I wanted to save her life.

I slowed down a second to examine her appearance. Her features were small but very defined. I swear she looked like those antique glass dolls; I held in my breath at how beautiful she was. Strands of her long brown hair covered a fraction of her face while her faint breathing was blowing dormant strands away from her mouth; her lips were full and red. She was wearing a gray tank top and short, both of which were bloodstained. Her figure was skinny but I couldn't see a lot with the spider and the injuries.

I slammed the mouth of the jar on the spider at the right moment, just before it could lunge at her, trapping it in a glass prison. I lifted to jar, soon after I found a lid to isolate it, to my bed side table, and turned my focus onto her. She looked so delicate but time was running a little fast because there were several open wounds and bruises all over her skin.

I ran to my desk and grabbed a small stack of papers, nearly four or five sheets, and returned to the small person. I slid the papers underneath, like a platform a lifted her and the papers, supporting her with my other hand. It felt like it shouldn't be real as I carried her over to my observation area.

"_What is it? Who is it? What happened? Why do I smell blood?"_ The ants were spit-firing questions so fast I couldn't keep up with answers.

I responded the fastest I attempted to explain, "_It's a human-like creature. I saved her from a very large spider. She's very hurt and I need to help her."_

First thing I checked was how bad her wounds were and if I was able to stop them. Thankfully, they weren't deep enough to cause extensive damage, and I was able to clean and bandage the areas needed. The blood collected from the clean was used to figure out what she was and what blood type she was, so I could fill her with more.

I was baffled when her blood results came back completely human; a-positive to be more specific. I kept asking myself how that was possible, when she was only three inches tall. I knew that if he had to gain her trust but doing anything irrational. Using my portable equipment, I was cautiously able to see what other injuries had occurred.

It was relief to find out she was okay internally. There were no internal bleeding, other than the bruising in the skin, eliminating the option of surgery; however, she had a medium-sized concussion. I did see at least five of her ribs were fractured, she had a dislocated shoulder and her ankle was badly sprained. I was amazing the injuries weren't as severe as they looked.

I folded up one of my softest clean shirts and laid her on top of it. It would suffice as a bed until I could make her one. I only had one thought running through my head; I just had to help her. I truly had no desire to figure out the reason of her size, because I wasn't any better because of Pym particles was helping me change my size and Janet's as Ant Man and Wasp.

While she was still unconscious, I popped her shoulder back into place. I wanted to do more to reassure me that she was going to be safe, but before I could lay another hand on her, her eyes opened and I could see her bright green eyes.

Serenity

Everything in my head kept feeling like jelly. I couldn't feel anything at all outside my own unconsciousness. The feeling of pain was nonexistent and for a while I felt peace. I kept thinking over and over that I was dead, but I knew that was impossible. I felt this warmth around me and it wasn't coming from me.

It was unremarkable how it felt, until out of nowhere I could feel the pain starting to return. It kept increasing until it was at the stage of unbearable. It was too much and I had no other option.

My mind was groggy and I was so confused. It didn't feel like I was ready to wake up but low and behold my eyes started to open. My vision was blurry and I was seeing three of everything. I couldn't make any sense of where I was and how I managed to get away for that spider. I felt higher than a kite and my thoughts were thousand miles away

A loud voice from a high source bellowed in my ears, not helping my migraine

"You're awake!" the masculine voice roared, concern rearing through every wavelength, "My name is Hank Pym, and I hope you're comfortable. I tried to make something soft for you to sleep on."

The voice continued as I struggled to focus, failing to break through the blur, "I saw the tarantula attacking you and I wanted to help."

"Thank you," I responded, in a slurred tone. "It would be better if I could see you, but my eyesight is very messed up."

He simply laughed, at least I was sure it was male, "Well, you got hit in the head very hard. You have a concussion and it's going to take a while for it to heal. You also have broken ribs and a sprained ankle. I'm sure you're in pain so I'm going to give you something to help with it."

I couldn't feel any injection of liquid, but all of a sudden my wooziness increased by tenfold. My pain decreased and I was able to relax a little more. The only objection I had was the lights being way too bright. I had to close my eyes to lessen the migraine just a tad.

"There, that should help," He exhaled, his voice pleasing to the ear.

More information about him was released, "I don't know much in medical information. I'm just a biochemist, a man of science. I only know the basics."

Loopy, blind, and in pain I shot up in a sitting position. My vision doing slightly better but I still couldn't see any details past colors and shapes. I finally could see his size. I rolled off my soft support, filled with panic and onto a very hard surface. Shock waves of pain filtered through out my already battered body and I was scared beyond belief, realizing I could only use one of my arms.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving much, while you're still pain. It might worsen your injuries."

Each time I blinked, my vision slowly cleared. Colors reverted to shapes and shapes reverted to shades and lines. Even though I could barely move without wincing and my mind was floating around my head like an air hockey puck, I could see more and more precise. I finally turned around to see him and just stopped in my tracks.

I was met by a very large pair of deep blue eyes. As expected he was around fourteen times my size, but unlike all the other people that have seen me, the look he gave me was like nothing familiar to me. I couldn't figure out the emotion in his eyes or even if I liked it. I hadn't seen anyone look at me like that.

I finally couldn't take looking at him away, forcing me to veer away from that gaze, putting more stress on my injuries. The unusual feeling was crawling under my skin far too much. Tears were streaming faster than I could keep track of. I was pretty sure he could hear me sniffling, because his next words were soon after.

"Hey are you alright? You really need to get back on to your support. You're not physically healthy."

I simply responded, still refusing to turn to him, "No, I am not okay. Don't you get I'm scared? Do you honestly think I'd ever trust a scientist? Any scientist that sees me always want to test me. How are you any different?"

"I wouldn't dare do that. That wasn't my intention at all. Please, just stay here until you're all better. I promise I will let you go. Do you see any cages? Any restraints? The only motive that goes through my thoughts was to help you," He tried to reason with me.

I turned toward him, trying to ignore the stinging reaction, and suspiciously repeated and asked, "You would let me go? Why, what's in it for you?"

He simple replied, "Believe it or not, we're more alike than you would think."

"How on Earth could we be more-," I challenged him, not finishing my statement, because before I could even start my sentence he gradually began glowing a bright yellow.

I wanted to look away but I didn't have the gumption to do so. The light was blinding; I couldn't even see his silhouette for very long. I just had to cover my eyes; if I had looked any moment longer then I would have gone blind.

I kept my eyes closed and turned away. I didn't know why I was nervous but I was. This was all new territory and I had no clue how to handle it.

Hank

"No, I am not okay. Don't you get I'm scared? Do you honestly think I'd ever trust a scientist? Any scientist that sees me always want to test me. How are you any different?"

It slightly stung how she isolated scientists into a specific type of person. I tried to reason with her, trying to get her to let her know my character, ""I wouldn't dare do that. That wasn't my intention at all. Please, just stay here until you're all better. I promise I will let you go. Do you see any cages? Any restraints? The only motive that goes through my thoughts was to help you,"

I had work kind of quick; she was obviously in pain and it could get worse if she doesn't get rest. She turned my direction, wincing in pain, and said, "You would let me go? Why, what's in it for you?"

I made the decision about using my size altering powers a long time ago. I just didn't know the right time to show her, until I saw the distrust in her eyes. I took it all as a sign and responded, "Believe it or not, we're more alike than you would think."

"How on Earth could we be more-?"

I pressed the button on my suit to activate the Pym particles, and instantly started to decline my size. Through all the yellow I could still see everything around me. Through it all, the young woman in front of me sat in awe with her jaw dropped, closed her eyes and turned away from me as I was going down to her level.

When I had shrunken down to her size, I landed on the table far away from her location, but not too far, and started heading in her direction. She was almost curling into herself, like she'd trying to drown out something. She looked so scared and I wanted to calm her down somehow.

I didn't know whether to say something or touch her, but if I did anything too soon then there is large probability I will never be able to gain any form of trust from her. The choice was made for me when she randomly asked, "What the heck is happening?" and turned around, without a single warning.

Instead of freaking out, or anything; she just sat in one place, frozen and in complete shock.

"See, maybe we're not so different at all," I said after several moments of silence. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. No response from her, physically and verbally'; at least, until she basically fainted.


	2. Stories of the Past

Strictly Science- Chapter 2

Serenity

"See, maybe we're not so different at all," was all that he said before the room spinning. When I asked for a way to get away from the spider, I didn't mean all this. Among all the people I have met and also tried to escape from, none of them kept me on my feet like him, and it was from a scientist never the less. I passed out, probably from the lack of blood, and was forced to just let him do whatever he wanted to me.

I was completely unaware of everything outside my own little world. I was all 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' and nothing could stop it. I was so conflicted; the mystery man's words kept ringing in my head.

_"That wasn't my intention at all._

_ "I promise I will let you go._

_ "The only motive that goes through my thoughts was to help you."_

Could I really trust him, and if I did eventually trust him, would he betray me?

I had no clue how much time had passed while I was out, but as soon as I came to the moonlight was shining above me. Last time I checked before the spider attacked, the sun was just rising. The first thing I really saw was this bit sized iv inserted into my left arm; I didn't even know those things existed. I watched the tube lead from my arm all the way to a miniscule bag of blood. Wonder filled my head as I kept moving my sight everywhere.

There he was, normal sized, sitting in a computer chair above me. He was leaning his head on his hands and muttering to himself. I could decipher few words but at one point one might have thought he was asleep, but then I remembered I was able to use the abilities I had from one lifetime to the next. I started to read his mind to really see if his motives were clear.

_"She'd going to freak as soon as she wakes up. She deserves more than the world probably has treated her. I have to be prepared to answer every question she asks."_

His thoughts made me smile. The thought of me basically being in control felt interesting, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. The warmth from the emotion felt comforting. Nobody ever gave my the chance to be heard, until now.

I simply decided to act like I hadn't heard anything from him, and joked with him out the blue, yanking him from his catatonic state, "Stranger, you've got some explaining to do."

Even he chuckled; I must been funnier than I thought I was.

When he soft laughter he started, "You deserve the entire truth. This is probably so different to you. Well, just keep calm, alright? The stress will be more harmful than good to your injuries."

"I promise," I replied honestly, laying my moveable hand on my heart.

"Well, it all started when my wife was murdered on our trip to Hungary," He said, in the saddest voice I ever heard; I had no idea he went through that kind of tragedy. "Afterwords, I became dedicated to science. More importantly, I was focused with the science to face the inhumanity of some people. It was a long process, but I finally discovered a special group of particles that could alter my size. I could grow or shrink by either pressing a button on my suit or by mental command.

"For instance," He paused and pressed the button on his side. His annoying yellow light started glowing again, but this time I knew what was going on. I could keep my eyes closed and not worry about it. When I opened my eyes he was sitting on the edge of the item I was using as a bed.

It had been so long since I had seen someone my size; not since I lost my village twenty years ago.

"Well, I'm impressed," I said, wondering what other things he has in store. "Do you have anymore surprises? If I pull up your sleeve, will a deck of cards fly out?"

"I can grow roughly to fifty feet tall," He explained, but then he said. "But that's it. No more tricks or secrets."

Then he said, "Your turn to say something about yourself. Have you always been like this?"

I was hesitant to answer, for to let him know things about me I would have to let him immensely. I eventually gave in; he seemed to trust me enough to tell me about his past, so what was reason for not telling him about mine?

"I was born like this; all the people of the village I come from were born like this. Our people have special powers to distinguish our kind from the regular residents. I was the strange case because even as an infant I was very powerful. Not even my parents could understand how I possessed so much power in me."

He asked, curiosity bulging out of his eye sockets, "Do anyone figure out why you're so powerful?"

I laughed, slowly fading to depression, and told him, "I have known all along. It's just a very long, complicated story and believe me, you're not ready to hear it. All you needed to know was that I was powerful.

"But I wasn't powerful enough as a child. When I was five, dangerous people came to us with weapons. They invaded our private sanctuary and attacked them with lasers that didn't just kill my people; it completely destroyed them. Nobody survived and I lost my world."

But he finished the statement, "None but you."

Hank

"None but you," I empathized with her. She was only a little girl when she lost everyone she knew. She was completely alone for a long time. "And how long has that been?"

A single tear fell down her cheek as she quietly uttered, "Twenty years ago, and the twenty-first mark is next month."

I leaned over slightly and touched her hand; her entire arm flinched on contact. There were not much I could say to her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm pretty sure it must have been lonely for you for all those years," I told her, trying to calm her down just for a little while.

She started to crack a smiled and responded, "It's okay. It was a moment in my life but it is done. It's over and now I can forget it and practice my powers."

I said, trying to crack a joke, "Well, you'll have to practice when you're healed. Until then, rest; your injuries..."

She finished my statement, confusing me in the process, "...Will heal sooner than you would think.

"It's my powers," She started to explain, as if reading my mind. "My body has always been able to regenerated a little faster than normal people can. I promise you give it a few days, a week at the max. I'll be better in no time."

I thought about it for a second, "Not impossible. Difficult, but not impossible."

"Just try not to doubt me," She joked, then widening her eyes. "You told me your name, earlier, and I can't remember it. I'm usually more attentive than that."

"It's quite alright, "I told her, hoping her mood would lift. "You were unconscious for hours. I said my name when you had just woken up. Do you remember anything from the first few moments?"

She looked in deep thought and and then joked, "The first thing I remember is you pumping me with a form of pain killers. I can't really remember much before that. I was seeing three of everything but I distinctively remember what was happening.

"So, tell again. What is your name?" She chuckled, waiting for my answer.

I counteracted her, "Why don't you tell me your name first?"

She informed me, "Because it's only fair; I asked for your name first."

I wanted to deny her that, but I knew her words were true, "Fine, my name is Henry Pym, but the people usually call me Hank, though."

"Well, Hank," She said, holding out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Serenity Robinson. I've never had a nickname so I'm known as Serenity."

I shook it gently, but she had quite a grip, for someone who couldn't arm wrestle a feather. I was caught off guard, when all of a sudden, "I heard that, Hank," rang through my ears.

"Did you forget that I have power?"She asked, grinning from ear to ear from my embarrassment, "Mental telepathy is no different."

Instead of being mad, my interest was instantly caught. I had clue how she'd react, but I had to ask, "Hey, Serenity. What kinds of powers do you have? Where did they come from?"

Her smile faded, and at the time I could have sworn she was going to slap me. On the contrary, just bluntly asked, "You're very curious about me, aren't you?"

I swallowed my humble pride and honestly replied, "I am interested, but the honest truth is I'm not going to push boundaries. If there is anything I say that is outside your comfort zone, then say the word and it will never be brought up again."

A different light filled up her attitude and her mouth curved back into her bright smile. Something was going through her mind.

Serenity

I was starting to regret sharing my powers with him. I waited patiently for his reply. He had limited rights to know things about me. I wasn't prepared to let him know everything just yet.

I was impressed with his next phrase, "I am interested,but the honest truth is I'm not going to push boundaries. If there is anything I say that is outside your comfort zone, then say the word and it will never be brought up again."

I was truly shocked and flattered that he'd let me control how much personal information I would allow him to know; it's human nature for people to push information, but he doesn't seem like that. There was this warmth excreting from the unfamiliar support, and somehow the broken woman inside of me was slowly starting to be rebuilt; Hank was doing something and I think it was for the better.

There was a smile draped across my face and I was completely unaware, until Hank snapped me out, by touching my knee, with a very puzzled look. I was returned to reality but my smile didn't vanish.

He smiled a pretty decent grin; I kept wondering what was going through his brilliant head of his. I don't exactly know him well enough to figure all that out, and I wasn't sure if I'd staying much longer to find out. I was just about to ask him more things about him, but he was starting to yawn.

"Hey, Hank," I told him, knowing he couldn't stay up for too much longer. "Go to bed. I can see it in your eyes. You're exhausted and I don't want you to stay up all night, worrying about me."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," I calmly responded. "I may have been out of it for most of the day, but the regeneration cycle is energy consuming. So, we both have to rest."

"Close your eyes," was all he exhaled and I did as instructed, but instead of simply closing my eyes, I accidentally fell asleep. I never realized my continuous exhaustion until my eyelids dropped. That slightly agitated me; how my regeneration cycle took so much from me, and I was nearly vulnerable.

If there was one thing I did know was one thing I did know was there was a long time when I slept it was like I was in a completely different universe. It was a lonely twenty years; I missed my family, my friends, everyone I ever met. Two or three years into the time of my isolation, I was trying to find some way to live a way for me to not go insane.

Then, one day I decided to simple make my own world as I slept, so I didn't have to feel like I was alone. A different life, past, and a totally different name to experience; if I was born normal and if I had never lost my family. Crafting the mental time line for the other people to speak their own minds; it could feel more normal living in it. It felt really nice to live in this world, but it was like tofu; it was sustainable but not completely satisfying. It was only more of an alternative than going absolutely mad.

Almost eighteen years later, I was simple teenager, still a flame of hope and faith to humanity. I knew all of my old memories and my lifetimes, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let it change this version of me. I looked I had long red hair and freckles on my face and all over my arms. My eyes were a deep dark blue and I spoke with a light English accent.

I was just waking up in my bedroom; the design was completely my own. I was interrupted in my thoughts when my "twin sister" came down the stairs at the precise time, like clockwork.

"Dakota Alexandra, you need to get out of bed."

She said my full name, on this world. She knew I hated that, so I just got her back the best way I could, "I'm up. I'm up, and don't say my full name like that. Those who live in glass houses should not throw stones, Auroura Batara."

She simply replied, "Not cool, Little Sister."

I smiled in response, but said nothing. If only she knew that she was only a figment, of the real sister, in my head. She was just like my real twin, Marlyn, before she was gone, but the one difference was I actually got along with this version of her. We were children when the incident occurred, so every waking moment we had together was spent wrestling each other to the ground. My relationship with Auroura was no different; we'd wrestle and fight as toddlers and preteens, but me and Marlyn never got around to the getting along phase of our relationship.

"Whatever, just get upstairs before mom has a cow," She said, starting to turn around before saying, "And a duck and a pig or even the whole farm."

She always seemed to knew the right things to say. I simply responded, "I'm coming in a minute, Rory. Tell mom I'm getting dressed."

Rory left and I started to get ready for a brand new day.

Hank

I grew back to my original size and turned to see Serenity again before going to bed, but she was laying so still in her place. Her breathing at a slow and steady pace and her facial muscles completely relaxed; She must have fallen asleep and I didn't have the character to wake her.

I lightly chuckled and whispered, "Good night, Serenity. I'll talk to you in the morning."

I used my helmet to order the ants to keep watch of her and make sure she was safe during the night, before heading off to bed myself. I told them to heed to her every whim if she needed it if I wasn't awake when she was. It was slightly relaxing knowing she was kept an eye on as I recovered from two nights insomnia.

While I was sleeping, there was several images relaying in my head; somehow all of them were related to Serenity in someway. I never understood at the moment, but I knew I would at one point.


	3. A Year of Ups and Downs Part 1

Strictly Science

Chapter 3

Five Days Later

Hank

"Well, your blood count is leveled; your ribs have healed; your arm is fully functional; and you are able to walk like your accident never happened."

Serenity smirked and asked, looking up at me, "Have I convinced you about me yet?"

I responded, going along with her joke, "I'll try not to doubt you anymore."

This young woman had seen so much when we first met but now she seemed more comfortable, open, and relaxed since then. I saw the emotional walls in her start to peel away by the layers as we kept talking.

She opened her mouth to respond, but I interrupted her before she could even let out a breath.

"You're all better now. There is no other reason for you to stay; I made my promise and I don't intend to keep you here by force. You're free to go."

She smiled, her aura glowing, "Thank you; You've been so kind to me since you found me. Is there any way I can repay you?"

I shook my head; I didn't need her to be in any form of debt, "The only thing I ask for is for you to be careful out there."

Serenity bowed her head and whispered, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"My door is always open," I responded to her; I wanted to give her a safe haven if she needed help. "You can come and go as you wish."

She shifted her position from lying on the shirt bed to sitting on the edge of it, still keeping her eyes on me. There was a flash on hurt in her eyes but they filled with happiness and hope as I smiled once more.

"I do have one question," She asked, waiting for my go ahead. "If it isn't too much, is there any consideration on your part if I had asked to stay?"

She paused for moment, moving in her place like she was in trouble. If she thought it was any form of burden to give her a place to live and have protection from the outside world, then she was mistaken.

I couldn't help but to grin and tell her, "It really doesn't take any consideration. Yes, you may stay. My home is available to you for as long as you need."

Six Months Later

Serenity

"Hey, Serenity, wake up," Hank whispered to me, gently nudging me with his large finger. "It's almost noon."

It was a slow process, but I finally managed to gain optical control and open my eyes slightly. My eyesight was immediately met by Hank's; I could literally see myself in the reflections of his eyes. His smile was always warm and gentle, and it looked like he just got finished getting ready because his blond hair was still damp from washing it.

"Good morning, Sunshine," He deeply chuckled. "And how much sleep did you have last night?"

There was no response from me; the only sound resonating from my throat was my groaning. I lifted the handkerchief I was using as a blanket over my head. His soft laughing increasing in volume by a few decibels.

"I take it not that much," He put two and two together like that. It wasn't difficult for him to yank the blanket off of me, revealing the nightgown I made a couple months back, and letting the light flood back into my view."

He said, his lecture voice, "I will not have you waste the day in bed, and besides, Janet will be here at moment and we can't risk her seeing you."

That got me sitting up and out of bed faster than he could say 'Ant Man'. I looked up at him, smiling, and smirked, "You know, it would have been easier for you if you had said that earlier."

He just shook his head, smiling, "Probably, now come on. We have to be quick. She could-."

He didn't get a chance to finish his statement because the front door buzzer rang, making up both jump in the process. He spoke in urgency, almost faster than I could keep up, "Quick, we have to make it seem like I live here alone. We can't get you to your spot right now, so do you mind settling for hiding in my lab coat pocket?"

I had no objections about it, shaking my head to letting him know; he only used the pocket as a last resort. He pushed my bed behind his alarm clock, and then took me as swiftly and gently as he could. As he walked he dropped me in his pocket, letting me slide to the bottom of it; I pushed myself into the corner of the fabric, so I wasn't shifted much by the motion of Hank, and rested my back against him. The first thing I heard was his strong heartbeat as I looked around me; all I could see is pure white before looking up and seeing color in the mouth of the pocket.

I felt him stopping, heard a buzzer, and Hank saying, "Come on up, Janet. The front door is open."

Then he looked down, focused on me and told me, as he was walking in the opposite direction somewhere and sat down, "Serenity, establish a telepathic link between us, so I can make sure you're okay."

I did as he instructed; we didn't have to physically talk to each other to communicate, Why hadn't I thought of it sooner? I was about to respond when the door opened, catching his sight somewhere else.

I heard Janet say as she was entering the room, "Hey, Hank."

He spun around, the centripetal force pressing me deeper into the corner. A response came from Hank really quickly before spinning once more, "Hello, Janet."

There was more to their conversation, but I got distracted listening to Hank's heartbeats. The constant beating vibrating against my back felt nice and comforting. It was very easy to be eased back to sleep.

_"You okay in there, Serenity?"_ I could hear him through our link, _"Or, are we boring you?"_

I smiled at his concern and responded, _"A little dizzy from the spinning, but I'll survive. Just make sure she doesn't hug you and we'll be okay. Are you sure you want to hide me from her? You trusted her enough to turn her into a superhero. What's stopping you?"_

He replied, _"Yes, I trust her, but there are more important things to me. Besides avenging the death of her father, Janet does what she can to stay ahead in the game, and if she discovers you too soon, then I fear she'll turn you in to the scientific institute or use you for her own personal gain."_

_"I can see your point," _I mumbled after a few moments of mental silence.

The strong vibrations against my back gave me a big hint that he was trying pretty hard not to laugh, causing me to do the same. I've only knew Hank for six months but he's managed to crack open almost every secret I could possibly have in my head. The only secret he hasn't found about my original past and the guilt was bothering me.

I could catch bits and piece of Hank and Janet's conversation but I was so lost in own thoughts, it all sounded nearly German. I felt horrible for not paying attention and even worse for letting my own problems get in the way.

_"Serenity," _Hank bellowed out of nowhere, making me flinch. _"Are you okay? You seem down."_

I tried to play it off, _"I'm alright; Why would you assume otherwise?"_

_ "Because, you should know this telepathic link is also empathetic,"_ Hank explained. _"I feel what you feel, so what is wrong?"_

Oh! I completely forgot about that part of the link. I was going to deny it but the moment I thought of it, I heard Janet saying her goodbyes; it really wasn't that long of a visit compared to her usual time with Hank.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, Hank yanked me out of his pocket, with no warning, my sides and neck hurting from both the pressure from his hand the speed from the motion, and set me on a text book near the microscope on his desk without a word. I was in trouble and it seemed too late to turn back time.

Hank

"Our time as been pleasant, Hank, but I have to go. You seem very into your work. I shouldn't be bothering you like this," Janet said after two hours of entering, but my mind was elsewhere. Serenity was hiding something and I didn't think it was going to stop bothering her until she got it out in the open. I pulled off hiding my distraction from Janet by letting her think I was consumed into what was showing on the microscope in front of me.

I gave her a small wave and waited for the moment she left to bring out Serenity from her hiding place. I must have been more frustrated than I thought because as I pulled Serenity out of my pocket, she was softly whining in pain; I hurt her without realizing it and instantly regretted it. I laid her on my chemistry book as gently as I could, her gaze avoiding mine.

She turned away, refusing to look at me. After a couple seconds of silence I sighed, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't the best way to move you, and the last thing I want is to cause you pain."

I shrank down to her size and sat up on the book next to her; her back was still towards me. I rested one of my hands on her shoulder and stated, "I know there's something bothering you. You've let me in so much in these last few months, so what's stopping you from opening up now?"

She slowly turned his gaze to me, her cheeks streaking with tears; I felt so bad for causing them. It was as much trouble for her to keep her eyes on mine as it was for her take a deep breath, like she was guilty of something. I could tell she was trying to say something but but every time she opened her mouth to say, she'd swallow and instantly close it.

She finally choked out, "It's not... I don't... I wish..."

She sighed and bowed her head. I was partially expecting her not to remove the last layer of protection she holds onto, but was surprised when she finally muttered, "I can't handle it."

"What can't you handle?" I asked her, wondering where she's coming from. "Serenity, when are you going to realize that I'm still on your side? You haven't scared me yet, so what's going to change now?"

She turned back at me looked right into my eyes. There was a different emotion in her gaze; there was a mix of overflowing trust and sadness.

She took a huge breath and sighed, "There is so much I know and it's so complicated. I can't handle your reaction if I do tell you."

I reached over and grab her hand. I wanted her to trust me, but I knew I couldn't force the truth out of her. She deserved more than that. She looked up from our conjoined hands and barely smiled.

"You're right," She said, trying to keep her breath steady. "You're right. It isn't fair for me to keep secrets from you now since you already know so much about me."

She looked down at our hands together and took a deep breath before confessing, "There is a big part of my life that no one has gain enough of my trust to know, but are so different; I see you look right at me and it just seems like I've known you all my life, even though it's impossible."

"Why?" I asked her, very confused. "Why is it impossible?"

She laughed while answering, "Because I've been around for a long time."

Then her smile faded as she sighed, "My story is so complicated. It's so hard to tell you without freaking you out."

I removed my hand from hers and moved it onto her shoulder, reassuring, "I'm a scientist that's friends with the greatest scientific discovery of the century. Trust me, nothing is more complicated than that."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I seriously doubt that."

"Then, why don't you tell me?" I challenged her.

"Fine," She said, smirking while still hiding the fear in her eyes. She took another deep breathe and blurt. "I'm reborn when I die."

Before I could say anything, she went into deeper context, faster than regular speed; she was so nervous, "Let me start from the beginning; you'd be surprised that my original life is where my powers originate from. Have you ever heard about the only daughter of Odin in Norse Mythology? She died before she was able to do anything influential to mortal life. Well, when she died, a force was protecting her; her soul, her memories, her voice, and everything else that made her extraordinary was given immortality and sent to Earth. She was reborn over and over every time she died; it was very hard to kill her because her powers were passed down from life to life as well. This went on for centuries and continued to this day until she is the person you see here today."

I was speechless; there no words to describe what this feeling was. I was talking to a Norse goddess. I had no idea what my next were but I had to think of them quick because the more time passed, the more pain I saw in Serenity's eyes.

Finally, she turned away sobbing, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

She jumped off the book, still crying, and ran. I mimicked the movement but she was too fast for me. She kept changing her directions and twisting her paths until she reached near the corner with no other way to go. Instead of giving up, she went over to the edge and fell with no hesitation, causing my panic levels to spike off the chart.

"Serenity!" I yelled as I reached the edge soon after. I sighed in relief as she was using her powers to glide safely to the floor. I didn't have to follow, because I was able to grow back to my regular size to find her.

Serenity

I could read his expression like a book; it was like he didn't even recognize me anymore. I felt like such a fool. It broke my heart and I couldn't handle being there for one more second. I couldn't look at him any more, so I had to turn away from him.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," I cried, afraid to say another word about it, so I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to go somewhere where I could cool down and think. I was aware of Hank running not far behind me, but I couldn't let him catch up with me. I used my powers to speed up the rhythm of my stepping until I reached the edge of the desk. I just had to get away from Hank so I mustered up my courage and jumped off.

It was probably not my best decision because the height of the desk was basically skyscraper equivalent and I was free falling to my death. Less than two seconds later, the air around me started to support me, relieving me of damage from the fall as I floated down to the ground; my powers sometimes have a mind of its own, and it would have been a lot worse if it hadn't.

When I reach the floor I didn't have time to congratulate my survival, because Hank was already changing back to his normal scale. I thought quick on my feet and applied a perception filer as his transformation was almost complete. I went underneath the desk and sat down against the wall.

It was dim and cool under the desk. It would have been more relaxing if my heart wasn't breaking at the sight of Hank looking for me. The first place he scanned was in the same vicinity I was; thankfully, the perception filter hid me from his sight. There was a sadness in his eyes that almost made me shed more tears

As soon as his face left the desk area, I was able to relax slightly, but not for long. He kept calling my name over and over and pleading for me as he continued to search around the room.

"Serenity, please come out. Please, Serenity."

I felt foolish to be hiding like that, but it hurt way too much to respond. I listened closely as he continued speaking out to me. The tone of his voice was the saddest I had ever heard from him, but his words with contradicting with the emotion.

"Please, I am so sorry I didn't respond. I was in shock, but don't think it changes how I see you. You've been a mystery ever since we met, and this was just another layer uncovered. So what if you remember a lot; you're an amazing person, and I feel honored to be your friend."

His words brought a small smile, but then he brought a full smile, "Please, come out, Serenity. Don't let yourself be alone anymore, because don't have to. You don't have to feel like you have to do everything on your own. You can rely on me, if you wanted to,"

My feelings of anger and hurt melted away as he was basically bearing our friendship on his sleeve. I shut down the perception filter, and then sent a thought to Hank, _"I hear you; I'm so sorry I ran off and made you worry. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do."_

He spoke out loud, making me laugh, "Serenity? Oh, thank god, I am so sorry. Where are you?"

I laughed and stood up before sending him another telepathic thought, _"Hiding in plain sight. Perception filter cloaked me; you couldn't see me at all. It's off now. I'm pretty sure you can find me now."_

It didn't take too long for him to figure out where I was. The amount of relief he was feeling was so thick; I saw the emotions draped all over him. I walked over to meet him at a reasonable distance. There was still a look of remorse lingering in his eyes, and I wished it would disappear.

"Oh, don't give me that look," I told him, trying to reassure him. "I overreacted and ran off. I'm taking the blame and no amount of protesting will change the decision. Don't be mad at yourself; I won't let you."

He found no use in fighting me; I shut him down every time he tried. After a while he gave up and let it rest in peace. He simply put his hand on the floor for me and waited for me to get on before going back to his bed side table. He set me on his bed and sat right next to me, as he repaired the bed he shoved behind the alarm clock; the amplification of his weight on the bed caused me to roll toward him, my left side colliding into his thigh. It was like ramming into a tree at full speed.

"Ouch," I muttered to myself, trying to push myself away from him, but I ultimately failed. I kept crashing into him every time. I finally yelled up to Hank, "Hey! Hank, could you maybe move me to a farther distance so my claustrophobia doesn't bug me anymore?"

His focus shift to me and saw that I was struggling against him. He chuckle was discouraging, but his eyes showed compassion and concern, as he wrapped his hand around me. His loose grip engulfed me from the ribs down, enveloping me a comfortable warmth his hand radiated, while picking me up and setting me on a pillow. I instantly sat down, sinking halfway into its fabric.

I looked up at him as he said, "Is that better? I bet it's more comfortable than being pressed in my leg."

I laughed at him. Me and him went through a rough patch but I was happy we pulled through it. He now knew everything about me and I was positive I made the right choice trusting him. He worked so hard to figure everything about me out. I was sure that the future would sail more smoothly now that we didn't have to worry about keeping secrets about each other.


	4. A Year of Ups and Downs Part 2

Strictly Science

Chapter Four

Four Months Passed

Serenity

"Are you almost ready, Serenity?" Hank asked outside my changing curtains he made me; he was kind to do that after he brought home fabric for me to make my own clothes, "I need to check up on the structural welfare of the Big House before going through the prisoners' sessions in the rehabilitation program and I want you to be there with me."

I smiled, slipping on the purple blouse I made the previous night over my bra, "I'm almost done. I'm just thankful I know how to sew. Thank you for buying the fabric for this shirt; it feels amazing against my skin."

I heard him chuckling as I moved through the curtain, "It's no trouble. I'm just glad it's to your liking."

When he was aware I had come out he just stared at me. There was a hint of a smile but it was too small to say. I tried to make a joke off it, and said, "What? Is there something on my face?"

There was a long pause before I blurted, "Say something, will you?"

He finally reacted with light laughter before chuckling, "No, You don't. I am sorry. You look very nice. You look beautiful."

I could feel my cheeks warm up as I said, "Thank you, but I don't like to think of my appearance too much."

He looked puzzled and then asked, "Why? You may be small but you'd have to be blind not to see your features."

I was flattered but uncomfortable so I changed the subject, "Don't you have an important appointment to go to."

He didn't speak a word but he did nod as he laid his hand flat nearby for transportation to my usual spot in Hank's shirt pocket; it was usual habits to join him if he was working outside of the lab, and he seemed to enjoy me accompanying him. It was my job to keep him in reality when he became too lost in his work, plus I helped him with the rehab program since I could empathize with being so with drawled from their usual life now.

He didn't need to ask any more for the telepathic link; it became a habit to start one on my own, _"Testing one, two, three. Come in, Pym. Please respond, over." _

The atmosphere around me started rumbling like an earthquake as he let out a series of laughter, causing me to claw onto the sides of the pocket. His vibrations were causing problems with keeping myself steady and it starting to mess with my stomach.

_"Alright, alright, I get it. You think I'm funny. Do you mind calming down? I'm getting nauseous here,"_ I said through our link.

After a few moments of breathing deeply, he finally managed to control his laughter. He sent back, _"Better?"_

_ "Much,"_ I sighed back, already beginning to relax again. He really needed to be more careful or Jan wouldn't be the only person to find out about me.

VvVvVvV

_ Jan figured out about me a month before, when she came into Hank's home unannounced. I didn't have any time to react to her spotting me, reaching out, and grabbing me; the amount of force she was exerting was really painful to my ribs and hips. The pain was so unbearable that I couldn't keep my eyes open for a long period of time and I was having so much trouble breathing as I tried to somehow loosen her hold on me, gasping in her iron grip._

"Hank!" _I mentally screamed a telepathic message through our link ,_ "Help me, please!"

_Not a moment too soon, Hank came bursting through the door; his hair still dripping from the shower and he was neglecting to be wearing a shirt. His Ant Man belt was still clinging to his waist, like he knew he'd be needed._

_The moment he saw the scene I heard him almost screaming as he ran over to us, "Janet! What the heck do you think you're doing? She's a friend of mine! Let her go! You're hurting her!"_

_It took Hank's outburst for Janet to release me, but gravity caught up in the equation; I slipped through her fingers and fell way too fast for him to catch me. The pressure change around me was very close to knocking me out if the collision of the ground hadn't done that for me. I out like a light and unaware of the pain I knew I'd be feeling when I awoken hours later._

_When I was consciously aware I was waking up I used my powers to see the status of my injuries; luckily, the worst the fall endure was slight bruising. I was going to be alright._

_I opened my eyes to a loud argument between the two giants in front of me. Man, it hurt my already pounding head, "It's doesn't change anything, Hank. You lied to me. This is big and of all people to keep a secret from, you choose me."_

"_I apologize, Janet, but I didn't know how you'd react. If I knew you could handle it better, then I would have told you, but the fact of the matter of you causing harm to her before you even got the chance to know her yet is evidence enough."_

"_Why the heck do you care about her? What do you get out of this?"_

_I was appalled that she would ever think that; it was as if she thought I was using him when it was far from it. I didn't ask for him to save me. I never asked to find a friendship with Hank. I had half a mind to lash out until I heard Hank's response._

"_Because she needs me. I gave her a home when no one else did. I felt compassion and empathy when I met her because her whole life she was alone. She had no one to trust; no one to be herself with; no one she could call friend. Now, she does, and I'm not about to mess everything up because you found out."_

_VvVvVvV_

I was just glad Janet warmed up to me or else we'd really be in trouble. She eventually found no reason to be skeptical of me anymore as we grew to being friends. I told her the summery of my past and she told me the summery of hers, but I neglected to mention the part of being a Norse goddess in my past life; she didn't need to know I've seen more in history than most mortals would dream of. No, there was much she needed to do to gain enough trust for that little sliver of my memoir.

Hank

It felt almost normal to have her resting in my shirt pocket, behind my coat, and out of sight from other people that have high chances of studying her if they wanted to. I honestly loved our mental link, and the fact it's become a habit of ours to set one up when we couldn't physically talk to each other.

_"Testing one, two, three. Come in, Hank. Please respond. Over."_

She had never used that phrase before and it was humorous to hear it for the first time. Especially when her tone of voice was rough and manly; it sounded like she was speaking with marbles in her mouth. It put me in a state of laughter, but it didn't last long because as soon as I started laughing, I could feel Serenity tense of and cling my shirt fabric for dear God.

_"Alright, alright, I get it. You think I'm funny. Do you mind calming down? I'm getting nauseous here,"_ I could hear her pleading through our link. I did my absolute best to settle down, breathing the slowest possible, letting my laughter fade away to nothing.

I asked her mentally, _"Better?"_

There was silence, as I could literally feel her relax against my chest, before I heard clear as day, _"Much."_

That one word brought another smile to my face; ever since I found of about her real origin four months ago, we've been living a lot smoother. The worst we've ever argued about was about science verses magic. For a woman with absolutely no education in this life, she was beyond intelligent. She was able to keep up with my logic and she seemed to listen to my lectures when she didn't understand, and she was able to consume so much information only after one time explaining my theories. I didn't know the extent of her powers but so far of what I've seen, words weren't anywhere close to describing how impressing they were.

I grabbed the necessary tools for the prison checkup and headed out the door, being sure to keeping my living cargo safe by laying a cupped hand over my pocket. Not a single person around me suspected there was any secret hidden behind the scenes.

_"Checking in. Are you doing okay?"_

I heard faint laughter fill my brain before the reply, _"I was fine twenty minutes ago; I was fine two minutes ago; and, I'll be fine long after now. Relax."_

Then I hear her lecture me again, _"Now, I want you to focus on the task and hand, and to quit worrying about me. I'm in safe hands; have a little more faith in yourself I know you do."_

There was something in her words that always seem to calm me down as I kept walking down my route. I eventually reached the dock responsible for transportation to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, where they possessed the Big House, one of the three major super villain prisons. I was responsible for maintaining the Pym particles that was suspended in the building and it was my job to keep the levels steady.

While I checked up on the Pym particle station, Serenity was helping me by running the rehabilitation program, when I am working elsewhere; it was more relaxing for her since she was the exact scale of the prison and no one suspected a thing, because they've only seen her in the prison and they have been told she was my assistant. We still kept our link, in case she needed help with the right words to say to the prisoners. She was amazing help and I was proud to bring her along.

Soon the boat assigned to me approached as I gave Serenity a heads up, _"Hey, it's going to be bumpy like usual. Hang on and breathe in deep; your stomach will not like this."_

I could hear her laughing through the link as she responded, _"I'm aware we would be on the boat like last time, or the times before that. I think my stomach can handle it this time. I know the safe word if I'm wrong."_

That was the last word mentally said from either one of us, as the boat official came to greet me. His raspy voice and build called suspicions but the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol displayed on his rain jacket let me know otherwise.

"Doctor Pym?" The official grunted, wearing an uncomfortable scowl.

I said nothing to confirm nor deny my identity as I sat in my usual area of the transport boat. It was the best place to sit where we weren't tossed much, considering I had a hidden passenger and I was concerned for how Serenity was handling it. I would know when I got on a somewhat stable surface ten minutes later, when I climbed onto the helecarrier.

Serenity

"Alright, Serenity, you can come out. I'll be right behind you," He said from above me; his words resonated against my side, before reaching in his pocket to grab me as if he was holding a newborn kitten.

I laughed at him and told him while he was setting me down right outside the Big House, "You know, I told you before that I'm a tough woman, despite my size. You don't have to treat me like glass every time we come here."

He looked back at me and gave me his usual warm smile before answering me, with such concern and honesty, "It's not intentional. Criminals fill those hallways and they have the ability to inflict major damage for someone that can't change their size. You can't blame me for the slight worry."

I rolled my eyes at him as he transformed down to my scale, "But, I have been coming here with you for almost two months and there have been no accidents so far. Do you honestly need to worry when the past is evidence enough if we stick to a usual routine?"

He kept his eyes down and directly in mine; even at my scale, he was still maybe three or four inches taller than me, "There is always an unpredictable factor that you can't always see. Something could happen and it would be horrible if I can't protect you."

"Maybe it's not your job to protect me," I told him, challenging his logic with a smirk. "You know me well enough that I have the capability of handling most things thrown at me."

He started laughing and he gently grabbed my arm and said, "I see your point. Now, come on. We need to get inside. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent could find us and our cover could be blown. Odds are either one of us would like the outcome if that was to happen."

He didn't even need my response to feel how much my body tensed up at the possibility of being found out; I just let him lead me right into the Big House. It was just as elaborate and stable as I remembered it was three weeks before. The mechanical Ultrons still freaked me out every time but I had Hank right by me to escort me to where he needed me to be, helpful in any way I could but still out of his way so he could concentrate.

I was assigned to case files; each folder showed the villains name, age, powers, and personal past information. The more profiles I read, the more I empathized with Hank on why he fought so hard to try to reform these criminals. There was so much pain in a lot of these peoples' stories that it actually made my tear up on more than one occasion, but then I felt happy to know that someone was out there that cared for a possible future.

I cracked a small smile and sighed to myself, "Well Hank, I see what you see when it comes to your personal plan. You never cease to amaze me."

Halfway through the files, my feet were getting restless so I got up from my chair and started walking around; it cleared my head and it gave me some exercise, which can seriously change my mood for the better. On my route, I passed by several prisoners in their cells and things were going pretty smoothly. It all when downhill when I ventured around the corner and rammed face first into one of the Ultrons.

"Hello, do you happened to have a pass or a ID badge?" It asked me in a pleasant voice. "I do not see one."

I responded, "Hank is my pass; let me go find him."

"I'm sorry, but that is a negative," I said before I had a chance to turn around. "As protocol, you are now a trespasser and considered a prisoner. You will be taken to a prisoner cell now."

I was utterly shocked but that didn't stop me from fighting it as Ultron grabbed my wrists into a full nelson, and dragged me forwards.

"Ow! Please, let go! I'm a friend of Hank's! You don't understand! Please!"

I struggled and struggled with Ultron until we reached an empty cell, which was apparently mine. Without any other word, Ultron open the chamber, released his grip, and pushed me in before closing it behind me. I was trapped for a moment before realizing I had powers that I could escape with. I concentrated really hard to communicate with Hank through our link, but all I heard was static. I tried to use my telekinesis to open the door, but nothing budged; there was something in these cells that nullified my powers, leaving me defenseless.

I was about to scream when hope started to shine; just then, I spied Hank coming down the hallway. I almost thought I was saved when he was close to my location.

"Hank! Hank, Please help me! Hank! Can you hear me?" I yelled, banging on the glass as many times and as hard as I could.

My heart dropped as he passed by my cell without even waivering his glance; the room was soundproof, rendering my efforts useless. Tears were starting to form as I watched his back disappear around the corner; I was completely trapped and I couldn't do anything about it.


	5. A Year of Ups and Down Part Last

Strictly Science

Chapter Five

Hank

Every time I tried to talk to the prisoners, things got violent pretty fast. If I didn't think fast on my feet, Grey Gargoyle would have done to me what Medusa did to the Greeks. As soon as the session of survival ended, I made sure to get the hell out of there before the Ultrons had to intervene. I just had to check on the welfare of the Big House before stopping off to meet up with Serenity and go home.

Unfortunately, when I got to the file room, Serenity wasn't there. My panic instantly spiked because if someone outside the Big House found her then who knows what could happen to her. I immediately started looking in the hallways for her; I couldn't remember the last time I was scared for the live of someone close to me. The panic racing through my pulse made most of things a blur.

"Serenity! Serenity, where are you!"

I kept repeating that over in over again as I looked down those halls. I must have run around three times before almost having an anxiety attack. She put her trust in me and I felt like I failed her because I couldn't protect her. I may have not been religious, but I was silently praying that where ever Serenity was, she could manage to be safe until I was able to find her.

"Please, Serenity. Please, be somewhere safe," I hear myself whispering, pleading and fighting to calm down, as I went to my office in the prison to clear my head. I would look again the as soon as I could and I didn't think about stopping my investigation until I found her.

Serenity

I watched Hank pass my hiding spot in plain sight, with a look on his face like he was terrified. He must have realized I wasn't there and came out to look for me, but he neglected to see that I was right there under his nose. There was literally nothing I could do but wait for the miracle that I'd get out of this fix.

My heart almost stopped beating when Hank started to take his rounds less and less until he just disappeared. I waited for hours before slumping to the bed, finally succumbing to the trail of tears I had suppressed for hours. Once they started, it was hard to stop, not that I wanted to. I was almost to the point where I could have cried myself to sleep. It could have happened too if someone all too familiar hadn't started pounding on the wall next door way too loudly, causing me to cringe and cover my ears.

"Hey! Shut up!"

That just made me angry; the voice was easily recognizable, someone that had been a thorn in my paw every time I came to the Big House, "Oh, bite me, Cobra! You are in this place for a reason; I'm not supposed to be here! Now let me sleep!"

My anger managed to mask the sadness and I was able to fall asleep eventually without any further commotion for maybe an hour or two. The next day, I'd be facing the roughest bad guys in this prison and I needed my strength because outside this prison cell, I had my powers around I was ready for self defense if I had to use it.

I didn't get much sleep but I valued the amount that I did seem to get; somehow, I knew that Griffin, Mandrill, or the whole Serpents Society would come after me. Even one of those villains could possess the potential to snap me in half and I was completely prepared for the worst; this time, I wouldn't have Hank's protection.

The next thing I'm aware of is the cell door opening and the mechanical Ultron saying, "It is time for the prisoners to have breakfast."

_"Oh, good, time to test my independence without Hank, and see if I still survive,"_ I thought to myself, trying to moisten my dry throat by swallowing.

The only good part of being out of the cell is my abilities working again; I still couldn't seem to contact Hank through our link, so the route to the mess hall was long and relentless. The moment I entered that room, almost every eyes was on me, whether they were large or beady or malicious; three specific pairs immediately found my gaze as panic spiked my system.

_"Please, Hank. Find me soon,"_ I plead silently.

Two Months Later

Well, I have currently survived this hell I've been living in. With Griffin and Cobra on my case for the first month, it was hard to leave my cell; however, it took time, but I managed to keep my head down and stay out of trouble for a while. I made my peace with a lot of the villains there, using my persuasion powers, getting Grey Gargoyle, Red Ghost, and new comer, Whirlwind, on my side; when it all came down to stuff underneath, they actually could have been pretty good guys.

I entered the mess hall and waltzed to my usual seat with my meal and spent the start of it the same as I always did, trying to contact Hank; just like the times before that, that attempt was a fail. All I could hear was mental static.

I finally begin my meal when a slippery voice appears behind me, "You really need to learn your placcccce, Goody Two Sssshoes."

I turned around and saw Constrictor right behind me. I mentally groaned, knowing that this could get ugly. I stood up and went face to chest with him, and responded, "I've been around for at least two months. If you really wanted a positive reaction from me, then you treat me with respect. You get the best out of life being that way."

His face was getting pure red faster than normal rate, but before he could do anything, Mad Thinker held him back with only one phrase, "Steady, boy, you'll get your satisfaction soon enough."

If that didn't freak me out, then most of the villains shedding ear to ear smiles did. There was something fishy planned and before I could try to figure out what, all of the prisoners were called back to their cells. I had to be prepared for almost anything, or hope that Hank finds out my location soon, because I wasn't sure I wanted to be around to see the outcome.

Through the prisoner cell vent system, I was able to hear a conversation from cells down the hallway between Whirlwind, who was stupid enough to try to escape again, and an arrogant Mad Thinker.

"You lack patience, Whirlwind," Thinker started out. "Even if you escaped right now, how would you last in the world no bigger than three inches tall?"

I spoke to myself out loud, "Hey, I survived being this height for over twenty years."

Mad Thinker blew off my statement like he didn't hear me and continued on his rant, "Your efforts, my friend, don't even leave a dent in the security. We all want to leave but that will require waiting for the prediction I have calculated. It might happen sooner than you might think."

I was mentally puzzled with what he just said. What was going to happen? If there is a breakout, would the prison grow? I spent at least a few hours thinking about this, until I heard some sweet voice ring through the vent system, which was weird since the cells were supposed to be sound proof.

Hank

"Mad thinker, I wanted to talk to you about what was said in the cafeteria. It sparked my interest."

He didn't ever to look up from his physics book, but he did hear me because after thirty seconds, he responded, "You never know what to predict unless you have the power to calculate it. It's not the concept of 'what'; it's the concept of 'when.' This prison will fall and the glory of super villains' legacies will be restored."

I was just about to question him some more, but I was distracted by the female yelling I would know anywhere.

"Hank, please, tell me you can hear me. Please, get me out of the nightmare!"

I didn't even finish questioning Thinker. I ran to an empty cell next door and yelled through the holographic door, "Serenity? Is that you?"

I could hear sobs of relief and her voice breaking as she said, "Oh, thank God."

Then she pulled off a joke with her chuckling, "You know, you kind have difficulty at finding people in this place."

"That doesn't exactly tell me where you have been hiding all this time," I told her, almost lecturing her. "Do you realize how long I have looking for you?"

It didn't take a genius to know she was mad; I could almost hear the poison coming out of her mouth as she exclaimed, "Excuse me! This was not my fault! Your little robot copies took me and has been considering me a common criminal. You made those things way too serious!"

Then she asked me, "And how the hell, are you able to hear me now when I have been calling out to you every time you passed my cell for the last two months?"

Ooh, I deserved all that was said, and she deserved an explanation, "If the prisoners are too restless then there's a soundproof barrier that lets them have a tantrum, without disturbing the other prisoners. The idea sounds better in theory. I had no clue that it would cause all this.

"Please talk to me and tell me where you are, so I can give you a formal apology in person," I tried to tell her, hoping she would listen.

After a few moments, she sighed, "Alright, fine. I'm in the cell in between Cobra and Grey Gargoyle."

I mentally slapped myself for my idiocy; I had walked past that area almost every other day looking for her and to hear she was there the whole time. I started sprinting down the hall, anxious to see her again, and prepared to grovel for her forgiveness for being so careless.

_"Please, let her be okay,"_ I silently hoped, but I wouldn't really have a chance to get to her. The doors to the cells broke down all around me and villains were beginning to leave their areas and focusing on me.

Constrictor was the first to say anything, laughing like sandpaper, "Its payback time, Pym."

Suddenly everything was shifting and the Big House was reverting to its normal size, destroying the helicarrier from the inside out. Rocks were falling everywhere and two things came through my thoughts first; one of my worries was on the future of the prison, and the other was that Serenity couldn't change sizes so any of the falling structures would crush her.

"Sorry, guys," I responded. "But I have someone to find and no time to stay and talk."

I turned to leave but before I could move, Cobra came around, wrapping that damn metal tail around me. He started laughing, "You're not going anywhere."

Cobra, one of Serenity's cell neighbors. He knew where she was. I quietly murmured, "Where is Serenity? Where's my friend?"

He actually had the gall to laugh at my words, "Ha ha! You want that shrimp? Let me tell you, she's not worth it. I passed by her cell before coming here and she was getting smaller and smaller. Falling rocks must have already crushed her by now."

That was it; I shrank out of his grasp and grew back to punch him as hard as I could. After that, I immediately started running, determined to find my friend.

Serenity

All I kept thinking as I started to see the structure of the prison grow and crumble was, 'Damn it, Mad Thinker. Why did you have to be right?'

I spent a good chunk of my time dodging falling rocks and getting out of any danger zones. I had a plethora of dangers, from falling rock to villains feet. The only ray of hope I saw was that Hank was in my view, trying to find me. He kept his eyes to the floor and his quaking steps lightly. That hope began backfiring, because as careful as he was trying to be spotting me, he didn't see me; he passed right by me.

I yelled and screamed as loud as I could for him, "Hank! Hank, I'm down here!"

He must have been blind and deaf because he didn't even turn around. I mentally groaned and yelled, more for myself then for him, "Oh you moron. I swear, you are one of the most brilliant idiot I have come to know."

I was so mixed up in my thoughts that I wasn't aware of the small sized rock, for my scale, aiming for my head. It hit me pretty hard, but it didn't knock me out. It just knocked me off my feet and flat on my back. I didn't really have any time to react because I was in the crossfire the one the big boulders falling on me. I was able to roll at least an inch or two, but it didn't make a difference.

The next thing I was aware of was the pain. The boulder still got me, but only the diaphragm down. My body felt like I was in a car crash on fire all on steroids and it was so hard to breathe. Tears were falling faster than the rocks around me and a scream was building up inside my throat. It kept building until I had no desire to keep quiet. With the little breath I could muster, the loudest scream I had ever given was released into the air and echoed along the unstable walls. I just continued to scream and shout until my voice was too hoarse to make anymore noise.

For a moment, I thought I was going to die there. I started smelling the metallic qualities in blood and was faintly beginning to taste it. More of my tears fell as I was fading in and out. Part of me could have relaxed, because if I died then I would have been reborn and live on, but then I remembered that I still had Hank in this life.

I didn't want to give up if I didn't have to and I still had one more idea. I desperately tapped into my telepathic link with Hank, just see if it worked, unlike before.

_"Hank, please. Please, tell me this works."_

I fought through the constant pain and waited a good five minutes before there was hope; Hank actually responded, _"Where the hell are you? What's happening?"_

I sighed in relief and respond, my mental voice cracking, _"I need you to retrace your steps and pay close attention around the rocks on the ground. I'm pinned by one of them. God, it's hurts so bad, Hank."_

I felt his heart drop, with the empathetic part of our link, and continued crying for help; the pain was starting to numb and it was getting extremely hard to stay awake. Finally, I couldn't last any longer, but I had a plan for him to find me. On instinct and my last ounce of strength, my skin started glowing and I passed out, not even waiting for the chance of Hank finding me.


End file.
